Hide And Seek
by The Illusionist's Wings04
Summary: A deadly game. And only few come out on top. So who will win? One-shot.


**This is just a quick one-shot I put together. Hope you like it!**

"Max," the all too familiar voice taunted. "Where are you, Max. Come out, come out where ever you are!"

I nearly followed the directions, but a sinister edge to the voice kept me hidden. When the footsteps came close, I drew my knees up to my chest and stared anxiously at the cupboard door, waiting for it to creep open to reveal the intruder. Somehow, they passed agonizingly slowly over the small door, and walked away. I stayed frozen for a few minutes in the pitch black; just taking some time to weigh my options. Run to higher ground or run all together, or stay hidden here. After a few moments of careful consideration, I gradually opened the door inch by inch, peeking around the corner to check the area to make sure the coast was clear. Sure I was safe, I scrabbled quietly out of the small, enclosed space that was all too uncomfortable.

The bright light hurt my eyes, but I didn't stop to adjust. I quickly walked out of the kitchen, checking around the corner. I kept my steps light to hear around me; every tiny noise made me jump. I nearly screamed in frustration when the furnace turned on.

I made my way towards the front door. When the oak door came into sight, I gave myself a little sigh of relief before I tried, unsecsefully, to swing the door open silently. When the hinges squeaked, I winced, but kept opening it. Open enough to squeeze through, I got out into the dazzling sunlight and cracked the door slightly. I started heading towards the backyard, where hopefully the rest of the Flock would be waiting, unlike that traitor who agreed to all this. What type of person likes to play this game?

I kept glancing up worriedly at the windows, hoping that the bright magenta hoodie Nudge forced me into wouldn't be noticed against the green foliage of the bushes. Really, of all the days to give in to the fashion fanatics, it had to be today. After moving stealthily across the stones lining the small garden that we had planted, I came to the biggest obstacle of them all. Yes, The Field.

Unfortunately, our meeting place had to be across a gaping field. No trees, no anything, to block anyone's view. Quite idiotic on my part, since this had been my choosing. I glared at the innocent grass before readying myself for the dash. Just a quick run across and I would be safe. My muscles tensed and-.

"BOO!"

I yelped out and whipped around to my attacker, my fist dying to punch somebody. Before I had a chance to swing, though, they grabbed my wrist and forced it down to my side. I frowned helplessly at the intruder. "Traitor," I snapped, "you said you would let me through!"

Coal black eyes flashed with amusement. "That would be unfair to the others," Fang said sincerely, only to ruin the effect by giving me a cheeky grin. I huffed in anger, pulling my arm from his grip and childishly sticking my tongue. He just smirked.

"He found you, too? I was so mad when he snuck up on me. Here I was, an innocent bystander, talking to this adorable bunny when he grabbed me! Can you believe it? And poor ran away without his carrots. I had to sneak inside to get them just for him, and he just left them there. So rude. Dogs are much nicer. Can we get a poodle? Then I can design clothes for them and I can name her….Linda! It means beautiful in Spanish! Do you think dogs like tacos? Because-."

"Thanks Iggy," I said, turning to Iggy. He gave what he thought was a mature nod before turning back to Gazzy. Nudge started yelling at Iggy, then Gazzy when he told her to be quiet.

"So where's Angel?" I asked Fang.

A look of confusion crossed his face. "She was right here, wasn't she? At least, I-."

"Hey, guys!" a voice chirped. Angel came skipping towards us in flouncy yellow sundress, holding a small bouquet of dandelions; a picture of innocence. She beamed, then pushed the flowers into my hands before running to the swingset. Fang stared at her, muttering under his breath. I smirked. Though I hate Hide And Go Seek, it can have a hilarious ending.

**So, what did you think? It won't be as good as Chaos 'cause I took more time on that, but I don't think it came out horrible. At first I meant for Angel to be it, but I couldn't help but put Fang in that childish of a situation. Not that I don't love this game. I know, odd, right? I just like all games that involve running and tricking people. Anyway, review!**


End file.
